


Random War Prompts

by RavensCAT



Category: War (2019)
Genre: M/M, Random Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: 1. Kabir letting Khalid warm his cold hands under his shirt.2. NSFW Khalid waking up in the middle of the night horny, and he begs Kabir to have sex. However, Kabir is too tired, and instead tells Khalid they’ll have sex in the morning. Now, imagine Kabir waking up to Khalid sitting on top of him and saying, 'Now?'3. Khalid gets into a heated argument with someone. Khalid begins threatening him, so Kabir, picks up Khalid and carries/drags him out of the room before anyone gets hurt.
Relationships: Kabir/Khalid, Kabir/Khalid Rahmani
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a collection of random short prompts.

**Prompt:** Kabir letting Khalid warm his cold hands under his shirt.

~

“I want to sleep for five years cuddled with a million blankets,” Aditi says as she collapses on one of the chairs. 

“Why is it so cold?” Khalid complains.

“I don’t know but I don’t like it,” Aditi says. She gets off the chair. “I’m going to go take a hot shower.”

Khalid nods as Kabir walks over to him. 

“Good job out there,” Kabir says.

“Thank you, sir,” Khalid says smiling at him and moving closer to Kabir.

Kabir raises an eyebrow as he looks around to make sure no one is around. Khalid steps closer until he’s pressed against Kabir’s front.

“Kya kar re ho?” Kabir asks, wrapping his arms around Khalid’s waist.

Khalid brushes their noses together. “Kuch nahi,” he says as he slips his hands under Kabir’s shirt, feeling the hard planes of his stomach. 

Kabir’s abs clench at the feeling of Khalid’s cold hands against his body. Khalid lets out a content sigh as he pushes closer to Kabir, resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Are you warming yourself with my body heat?” Kabir asks, smirking.

Khalid looks up at him. “No?” He presses closer. 

Kabir raises an eyebrow. 

“Okay, fine! You’re so warm though,” Khalid says, nuzzling Kabir’s neck. 

Kabir laughs. “How about we go take a shower and get even warmer?” 

“Together?” Khalid asks, pulling back.

“Together,” Kabir confirms. 

Khalid smiles, grabbing Kabir’s hand and pulling him towards their bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: NSFW Khalid waking up in the middle of the night horny, and he begs Kabir to have sex. However, Kabir is too tired, and instead tells Khalid they’ll have sex in the morning. Now, imagine Kabir waking up to Khalid sitting on top of him and saying, 'Now?'

####  prompt: NSFW Khalid waking up in the middle of the night horny, and he begs Kabir to have sex. However, Kabir is too tired, and instead tells Khalid they’ll have sex in the morning. Now, imagine Kabir waking up to Khalid sitting on top of him and saying, 'Now?'

~

Khalid ruts against his mattress groaning in frustration when he can’t get any relief. He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He knows this feeling isn’t going to go away until he takes care of business. He bites his lip before looking at the doorway and then at the time. It’s two am, he doubts anyone is still awake. He kicks off the blankets and quietly makes his way past Aditi’s bedroom towards Kabir’s. He carefully pushes open the door and slips in, making sure to shut it behind him. He slips under the covers beside Kabir who stirs in his sleep. 

“Kabir,” Khalid whispers, pressing up against him. 

Kabir shifts and opens his eyes.

“Khalid, what are you doing here?” Kabir mumbles. “Are you okay?” He frowns, moving to sit up. 

Khalid pushes him back down. “Need you,” he mumbles rutting against. 

Kabir groans quietly as Khalid brushes up against him. He grips Khalid’s hip tightly, stopping his movements.

“Khalid, I can’t.” 

Khalid whines. 

“Baby, we just got back like two hours ago, how are you ready to go? I’m exhausted.” 

“It’s cause I’m not old,” Khalid says, goading him. 

“Nice try, Khalid, but I’m too tired for this.”

Khalid pouts.

“In the morning.” 

Khalid sighs. “Fine, at least give me a kiss?” 

Kabir puts a hand behind Khalid’s head and pulls him in, catching his lips with his own. 

Khalid places a hand on Kabir’s chest, leaning in trying to get closer and deepen the kiss. 

“Khalid…” Kabir murmurs against his lips. 

Khalid pulls back, licking his lips. “Can I stay with you?” he asks.

Kabir nods, he’s always the first one to wake up in the morning anyways and he thinks Aditi already has her suspicions about them. 

Khalid smiles before flipping over and putting his back against Kabir’s chest. Kabir wraps his arm around Khalid’s waist as they settle down. Every so often Kabir would feel Khalid squirm against him before he falls back asleep.

*

The next morning Kabir tries to flip over in bed when he realizes he can’t. He opens his eyes to see Khalid sitting on his lap. 

“Kha-”

“Now?” Khalid asks, grinding his ass down against Kabir’s hard on. Kabir groans, gripping Khalid’s hips. 

Kabir sits up wrapping his arms tightly around Khalid. “God, you’re impatient,” he says, pulling him into a kiss. 

Khalid smirks against his lips. “You love it.” 

Kabir smacks his ass. “Yeah, I do. Now about you calling me old, last night…” He raises an eyebrow and Khalid gives him a sheepish smile. 

He gasps as Kabir flips him onto his back, leaning over him. 

“I’ll show you old man,” Kabir growls leaning down to bite at Khalid’s neck. 

All Khalid can do is throw his head back and grasp at Kabir’s back as he rocks his world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Khalid gets into a heated argument with someone. Khalid begins threatening him, so Kabir, picks up Khalid and carries/drags him out of the room before anyone gets hurt.

####  **prompt:** Khalid gets into a heated argument with someone. Khalid begins threatening him, so Kabir, picks up Khalid and carries/drags him out of the room before anyone gets hurt.

“Why do you think you can do whatever you fucking want?!” Khalid yells.

Saurabh glares at him. “You think you can just tell me what the fuck to do now that you’re fucking the boss?!” 

“You nearly got all of us killed!” Khalid growls. 

“You nearly got  _ yourself _ killed, Khalid and you nearly got Kabir sir killed. That’s on you, not me.” 

“You led us there! You told us it was abandoned. You said you did all the research and then when things went sideways you fucking left us behind!” Khalid yells, growing furious.

“I did what I had to. What are you gonna do? Hit me?” Saurabh taunts.

Khalid clenches his jaw. “I mean you  _ are _ asking for it.”

“Oh yeah? Try me!” Saurabh spits. 

“That’s enough!” Kabir says walking over to them. 

Saurabh steps back and Aditi, Muthu, and Prateik clasp their hands behind their backs, standing a little straighter. 

Khalid, however, does not budge, instead opting to glare holes into Saurabh. 

Kabir sighs, stepping in between Khalid and Saurabh. Khalid redirects his angry gaze towards Kabir. 

“Get out of my way, sir.” Khalid says, “You know I’m right.” He tries to shove past Kabir but Kabir puts a hand on his chest. He bends his knees and wraps his arms around Khalid, tossing him over his shoulder. 

“Sir! What are you doing?! Your shoulder!” Khalid yells, struggling against Kabir’s hold making sure not to accidentally hit the bullet wound on his left shoulder.

“You are way too heated for this talk. We’ll discuss this tomorrow when everyone has had a chance to cool off. Saurabh, I want you in my office at 0900 hours sharp.”

“Yes sir,” Saurabh replies meekly. 

Kabir nods before walking off with Khalid still in a fireman’s hold.

Once Kabir gets to his room he drops Khalid on the bed.

“Kabir, what the hell?!”

“I should be asking you that, Captain,” Kabir growls.

“Sir…”

“That is no way to resolve an argument. You are a captain, Khalid. You should know how to behave accordingly.” 

Khalid clenches his jaw looking up at Kabir defiantly. “He nearly got us killed, Kabir!” 

“But we didn’t.”

“You got shot!” Khalid yells, standing up.

“I’m okay,” Kabir says calmly.

“The bullet nicked your artery, Kabir! You could’ve been dead.”

“Khalid, I’m okay. I’m fine,” Kabir says, putting his hands on Khalid’s shoulders, thumb brushing his pulse point. “You need to calm down. I can feel your heart racing.” 

Khalid takes a deep breath, looking a little frenzied.

“That’s it, breath for me.” 

“I thought you were going to die,” Khalid whispers.

Kabir moves his hand from Khalid’s shoulder to the back of his neck, tugging him closer.

“I’m here,” he whispers against Khalid’s lips.

Khalid tilts his head up and presses his lips against Kabir’s. He presses himself up against the entire length of Kabir’s body. 

“Need you,” Khalid whispers against his lips.

Kabir nods and Khalid switches their positions and walks Kabir backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed and he sits down. Khalid climbs into his lap and tilts Kabir’s head back with a fistful of hair before catching his lips with his own again. He grinds his ass down on Kabir’s dick. Kabir’s hands come up to wrap around Khalid’s waist, tugging him closer. 

Khalid places a hand on Kabir’s chest, the opposite side of his injury, and pushes him down gently until he’s laying on the bed. Khalid leans over him kissing him briefly before making his way down his chest…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> If you have any prompts leave them in the comments below.


End file.
